


Notice Me.

by fictionwriting



Category: Quotev
Genre: F/F, Hardcore, Love, Sex, Ship, girlxgirl, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionwriting/pseuds/fictionwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauryn's girlfriend, Heather, comes home to her flat that's shared with her girlfriend from work at the mall. Heather pays no attention to her smaller girlfriend which upsets Lauryn. Lauryn goes out of her way to get Heather to notice her. In the end, she gets all the attention that she's been craving for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This has explicit language and sexual scenes, if you are not very fond of that, I suggest you leave now.  
> Dedicated to; Lauryn & Heather.

Lauryn and Maya traveled down the hallway in search for their lockers. Maya stopped at her locker. Lauryn traveled down a bit more to meet her locker, only four away from her best friend. Lauryn's beautiful dark locks went past her shoulders and they flew back as she tugged her storage place open, seeming that it was a tad bit jammed. 

"Having trouble, girly?" Maya laughed with her squeaky voice.

Embarrassed, Lauryn did a fake pity laugh "Ha-Ha."

The school bell rang throughout the school, letting everyone know, school was now dismissed. The girls ambled down the hallway once again, pushing the doors open. 

Lauryn and Maya split apart, making their way to their own vehicles. 

A vibration was picked up from Lauryn's phone as she walked. As she elected her phone and looked at it, she noticed that it was a text from Heather. 

The text read, "Baby girl, I'll be home late tonight. The boss needs me." 

As hurt as she was, she didn't feel like replying, so she stuffed her white IPhone back into her pocket and climbed into her car. She drove home slowly, noticing how much traffic was currently roaming the city. New York was sometimes unbearable. Lauryn parked into the driveway of the flat that she shared with Heather.

She shut off the vehicle and climbed out, carrying the keys with her.

Lauryn unlocked the door and opened it, a whoosh of cool air hitting her beautiful features. She stepped into the flat, shutting the door behind her.

Feeling uncomfortable, she ran upstairs to change. Her pale pink sweater matched the lace white and pink panties that she was wearing.  She kicked off her light vans. Lauryn stripped down from her light wash jeans and skipped into the kitchen.

The TV was on, telling her that Heather was here recently, probably on break.

Stomach growling, Lauryn walked into the kitchen. She tried to open a cabinet, quite depressed that it was a tad bit too high.  Her knees were placed flat on the counter, reaching up to grab the chips that were currently on her mind. Hopping down, Lauryn opened the Lays bag.

Lauryn walked back into the living room, and sat down on the black, soft sofa that the couple owned. Her attention was currently on the TV, wondering why SpongeBob & Patrick had to be so adorable. 

She stuffed quite a few chips into her small mouth, blinking at the bright television screen like a child.

Hours passed with the same old motion, watching stupid reruns of shows on Nickelodeon.  The chips were set aside, her stomach showing her that she was done with them. Lauryn's attention was diverted to the door as she heard keys jingle behind it. A pang excitement was struck through Lauryn's body as Heather appeared. 

"Hi, baby!" Lauryn called out, wanting her girlfriend to talk to her.

A frown covered her face as Heather ignored her.

Heather sat next to Lauryn, but all she did was eat some of the halfway gone chips.

"Baby..?"  Lauryn whimpered out. 

No response. 

Lauryn moved her body to Heather's lap, still frowning.

"What the hell do you want, Lauryn? I'm fucking busy." Her voice slightly raised.

Lauryn jumped, blinking at the girl, trying to take in everything that happened and wondering why she had become such a bitch.

Heather's mood changed immediately as she noticed her girlfriend grinding down on her leg.

"God, you're fucking soaked, baby.." Heather croaked out.

"Only for you." Lauryn's hips were moving in a circular motion.

 Heather's hand was latched onto her girlfriend's snatch.

A gasp escaped Lauryn's beautiful plump lips.

"What do you want from me, huh?" Heather whispered into Lauryn's ear.

Lauryn was grinding and being rubbed at the same time, she could barely think straight. She wanted to cum right now. The pleasure was building inside. Lauryn couldn't, she knew Heather would be upset.

"I-I want you to eat me out." Lauryn breathed out, her eyes slowly closing.

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to fuck you with the toy we got a few weeks back, hm?" Heather whispered into Lauryn's ear, feeling her panties start to soak.

Lauryn's eyes widened open as the words slipped from Heather's mouth before she nodded quickly, wanting everything that she had to offer.

Heather's hands moved, grabbing onto Lauryn before rising to her full height. Lauryn let out a small squeak as Heather carried her down the carpeted hallway. As Heather bumped the door open, Lauryn let her lips linger on Heather's neck.

Lauryn was thrown on the bed in a rush, her eyes moving as Heather made her way to the closet. Heather grabbed something out of a bag, turning around to show it to Lauryn.

A gasp left Lauryn's lips as she eyed the toy that Heather was holding. It had a black strap, as it was a skin toned dildo.

"H-Heather.." Lauryn stuttered out.

"Shut up." Heather snapped, dropping the toy on the bed.

Heather's arms came down, pulling the sweater off of Lauryn's small body.

Lauryn's arms went up to help Heather out. Lauryn was pushed back on the bed, Heather adjusting her body in between Lauryn's thighs.

Heather dipped her head down, tugging Lauryn's panties to the side. 

Small whimpers left her mouth as she watched Heather and the cool air hit her core.

Lauryn gripped onto the grey duvets as she felt Heather's warm tongue lick her cunt. Lauryn's teeth dug deep into her bottom lip. Heather's tongue was flicking it's way up and down Lauryn's slit. Moans from Lauryn's lips were quietly filling the room.

"Like that?" Heather mumbled out as she brought her fingers to Lauryn's pussy.

Lauryn nodded her head quickly, unable to speak. Heather slipped a finger into Lauryn slowly. A high moan fell from Lauryn as Heather's fingers were thrusting in and out. Heather's warm lips latched onto her clit.

Everything seemed dark for Lauryn as pleasure erupted in her stomach.

Moments later, Heather was out of Lauryn and undressing herself. Heather's black skinny jeans tugged her legs tightly.

Her dark blue lace panties were on her body. Completely undressed, she stepped into the strap on and she adjusted it so it was straight.

Lauryn watched, curiosity clear in her eyes.

Lauryn was tugged to the edge of the bed. Heather sunk deep inside of Lauryn. Breathless moans escaped her lips.

Heather kept her bright and beautiful eyes on Lauryn, her eyes moving down her body.

As Heather thrusted, Lauryn's moans and groans got louder. Whimpers left Heather's lips.

"Yes, more!" Lauryn piped out as she was being fucked by her girlfriend.

Heather listened and thrusted harder, with all her might really.

Lauryn let herself slip, cumming hard from the toy. The white liquid leaked around the toy before Heather pulled out.

"Stay down." Heather commanded.

"There's more?" Lauryn asked, her breath almost gone as she watched her take off the toy and lick it.

Heather dropped the toy and in seconds, she was riding Lauryn's tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Heather let slip past her lips as she rode her girlfriend's tongue faster.

Lauryn's arms wrapped around Heather's thighs as she whimpered out. She stuck out her tongue and went into Heather.

Tongue riding went on for seconds, maybe even two minutes as Heather felt herself clench.

"Fuck yes!" Heather screamed out as she let herself go onto Lauryn's tongue.

Lauryn licked it all up as Heather fell next to her.

The girls were damned breathless.

Lauryn wrapped her arm around Heather's torso and mumbled.

"Notice me next time, baby."

"Oh. I will, princess."


End file.
